Rotten
by LinaBubblegum
Summary: Midoriya Izuku está decidida a destruir esa sociedad llena de desigualdad y prejuicios, aunque en el proceso se pierda a sí misma. Sin embargo, tres aspirantes a héroes estarán dispuestos a salvarla. Izuku!fem
1. Prologo

Todos los derechos a Kōhei Horikoshi~

Advertencia: Deku!fem

 _La sociedad estaba podrida…_

Igualdad, equidad; palabras sin valor, sin significante, perdidas entre la inmundicia que desprendía la individualidad de las personas, el egoísmo más imperante que nunca, especialmente cuando unos pocos se alzaban como las cabecillas de la sociedad. Proclamándose guardianes de la paz, vigilantes y atentos contra el delito. Pero no lo eran, ya que de serlo, podrían simplemente ofrecer su servicio a alguna institución en beneficio de la sociedad, sin necesidad de seguir aumentando esa brecha que marginaba a algunos y realzaba a otros.

Pero ya no se trataba de brindar un servicio público o ayudar a las personas. No, una profesión para mantener la seguridad y el orden público, u oficio en función de rescates y resguardo, o inclusive en defensa de la soberanía nacional, era insuficiente para ellos. Su principal motivación era, sin lugar a dudas, resaltar y obtener beneficios.

Destacar sobre todo el resto de la masa humana y convertirse en un ser superior, digno de alabanzas, merecedor de créditos, distinguido por riquezas y favores.

Pero esto era una minucia si lo comparaba con el problema de fondo, aquel que oprimía a una porción no despreciable de la sociedad, que les relegaba a ser ciudadanos de segunda categoría, personas sin nada especial que aportar, sin nada en que sobresalir, menospreciados y marginados; _Quirkless._

Porque claro, en una sociedad donde ser un héroe con un Quirk sorprendente era lo más valorado, no poseer ninguno debía, por norma general, ser rechazado. Inclusive en ocupaciones que no requerían una particularidad, era una desventaja no poseer Quirk, era más bien visto como una debilidad, una excentricidad que aquejaba a una minoría. Y ser minoría siempre sería sinónimo de discriminación.

 _Midoriya Izuku lo sabía muy bien._

 _Por eso, ella lucharía con todas sus fuerzas para terminar con esa sociedad._

Cubrió su completa desnudez con una bata blanca que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, la abotonó con irritación y recogió su desarreglado cabello en una coleta alta. Pronto comenzaría las pruebas preliminares de compatibilización, hasta donde sabía el maestro nunca había intentado fusionar a una persona con un Quirk tan especial, uno que contenía lo más valioso de todos sus portadores pasados.

– Vaya, vaya, estás realmente pálida, Izuku-chan. –Comentó el anciano del bigote, aquel a quien se referían como "Doctor".

La peliverde se mantuvo en silencio mientras subía a la camilla, no tenía ganas de conversar, mucho menos con ese hombre retorcido.

– ¿Sabes linda?, las mujeres resisten mucho mejor el dolor que los hombres, estoy seguro de que tú lo harás estupendamente –Comentó alegre, mientras observaba el líquido dentro del frasco que utilizaría, se veía realmente entusiasmado con todo esto, y eso la enfermaba.

– Sólo haz lo que tengas que hacer, no tengo todo el día –Espetó con frialdad.

– Ya viene pequeña.

El hombre se acercó hasta ella, la ayudó a recostarse para luego inyectar en su brazo izquierdo aquella solución transparente directo a la vena más expuesta. Izuku entendía el procedimiento, lo había estudiado mucho antes de someterse a él, era un tratamiento experimental.

Aquella primera inyección inhibiría el dolor, neutralizando directamente a su sistema nervioso; funciones básicas como la sensitiva y motora dejarían de operar, y la integradora funcionaría parcialmente, de modo qué, aunque su cerebro le enviara una orden al resto de su cuerpo, este no respondería.

Luego le inyectaría una droga que bloquearía parcialmente la información sensorial y su cuerpo entraría en un período de relajo, simulando un estado de sueño No Rem. Allí debería alcanzar la fase 4 del sueño en estado delta sin dormir realmente; eso significaba la disminución de un 10 a un 30 por ciento de tensión arterial y ritmo respiratorio, incremento de producción de diversas hormonas, reducción del tono muscular, y más importante aún, recuperación física y psíquica del organismo. Si lograba alcanzar ese estado de autorecuperación del cuerpo y lo potenciaba, no sólo podría aumentar su resistencia al dolor en un 120 por ciento (según sus cálculos), sino que además, su cuerpo resistiría cualquier clase de lesión sin inutilizar la extremidad lastimada.

En resumidas palabras, lo que ella haría era muy similar a las ancestrales enseñanzas de los monjes orientales de los monasterios del bosque, solo que en vez de entrenamiento y meditación, iba utilizar todas las drogas disponibles para acelerar el proceso de comunión. Expandiría su percepción y conciencia para alcanzar el control total de su cuerpo y mente, y ser una formidable contenedora de aquel poder.

Si tenía éxito y no terminaba lunática, en poco tiempo podría comenzar con la sincronización del Quirk.

– Sabes Izuku-chan… –comenzó a hablar con una sonrisa sádica el doctor, observando extasiado como había capturado la atención de la muchacha, quien a pesar de tener la vista desenfocada, luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos.– Es mentira que no sentirás dolor… Oh, no, sentirás mucho dolor y verás muchas cosas horribles, –continuó, acariciando los suaves cabellos de la menor– y quizás cuando esto termine las alucinaciones perduren y pierdas el sentido. Pero si tienes éxito… oh querida, si tienes éxito podrás utilizar un porcentaje mucho mayor al de una persona normal de tu actividad cerebral… serás indestructible.

Entonces le inyectó la solución de color azul, aunque esta vez fue un pinchazo directo a su cuello.

– Ma-maldito… –susurró ella antes de caer presa de la droga.


	2. Secuestro

_Izuku retrocedió unos pasos ante las aseveraciones de su maestro. Tomura no perdió tiempo, y antes de que siguiera alejándose la tomó del brazo, ejerciendo más fuerza de la necesaria._

 _– No huyas, ¿no era esto lo qué querías?._

 _– Yo… yo no… no ese Quirk. –Se concentró en un punto muerto en el suelo, no quería ver la cara de los hombres con los que compartía la habitación, uno físicamente y el otro mediante una pantalla. La propuesta la aterraba._

 _– Escucha, la transferencia del One for All puede realizarse de forma paulatina, lo que te permitiría ir dominando y conteniendo su poder antes de que destruya tu cuerpo… o tu cerebro. Es un Quirk poderoso, pero me he enfrentado a el las veces suficientes como para saber que puedes soportarlo, sinceramente he visto portadores más patético que tú, pero a la larga todos terminan siendo vigorosos oponente. –Instruyó su maestro, con voz desapasionada y carente de emoción. Realmente no le interesaba la opinión de chica, sus planes seguirían adelante con o sin su aprobación, pero si cooperaba haría las cosas más sencillas._

 _– ¿Qué garantías hay de que no termine como los Nomu's? –Preguntó, sintiéndose demasiado acorralada como para seguir en la negación._

 _– Ninguna._

– Izuku, ¿estás poniendo atención?.

Aquella pregunta, cargada de molestia, despertó a la joven de las profundidades de sus pensamientos. Aquel hombre, Kurogiri parecía impaciente, mientras Shigaraki Tomura sólo la ignoraba, como siempre.

– Hmmm, lo siento, ¿qué decías?. –Cuestionó, algo apenada de no poner atención en un momento tan crucial.

– Te pegunté si estabas de acuerdo con el plan.

La adolescente observó con tranquilidad a ambos hombres, para luego llevar su diestra hasta el mentón y depositar su índice bajo el labio inferior, en una posición pensativa.

– Creo que introducir más villanos a la ecuación estaría bien a modo de distracción, pero si no conocemos a profundidad los Quirk de los estudiantes no nos servirá de mucho y serán rápidamente derrotados. Tengo entendido que este año ingresó el hijo de Endeavor a la academia, entró por recomendación así que debe destacar, probablemente tenga un Quirk de fuego o tal vez hielo. También este año ingresó Bakugou Katsuki, tiene la habilidad de causar explosiones con el sudor de sus palmas, como la nitroglicerina, de niño era muy potente y probablemente ahora sea más poderoso. También está el hermano de Ingenium, él debería po-...

– Cállate –Le ordenó el hombre de cabello gris, desesperado con tanta palabrería.

Izuku se encogió en su sitio, conocía el carácter de Shigaraki pero siempre terminaba un poco intimidada cuando este la silenciaba.

– Ahora ve al punto –Dictaminó Tomura, observando a la joven con impaciencia.

– Yo… –Susurró obediente, tomándose unos momentos para retomar. –Pensé que si colocábamos a hombres con Quirk que puedan neutralizar a estos estudiantes, ganaríamos más tiempo y la pelea se decidiría más rápido. La clase se desarrollará en el recinto de simulación de desastres y accidentes, por lo tanto, Kurogiri-san debería encargarse de No.13, Shigaraki Tomura-san y yo podemos reducir a EraserHead, que es el profesor titular, y Nomu iría contra All Might.

– Bien, tú encárgate de distribuir a los hombres según que estudiantes enfrentaran, yo me encargaré de enviarles con quienes tú indiques, pero tendrás que darme una descripción de ellos. –Aceptó inmediatamente Black Mist, reconociendo el rozamiento de la chica.

– Por supuesto. – Accedió ella, sumergiéndose nuevamente en la libreta que contenía la descripción de cada uno de los hombres que colaboraría con ellos en aquella intrusión.

– Tsk...

-o-

El plan no resultó como fue diseñado, uno de los estudiantes de Yuei había huido para pedir refuerzos, All Might no estaba entre los participantes y antes de que hiciera su aparición, Nomu había derrotado a EraserHead, o más bien, lo había masacrado. Pese a haber sido testigo de mucha violencia en su corta vida, Izuku sintió lastima por él, y esperaba que no muriera por ello, después de todo, ese profesor no era quien debía morir ese día.

Lo positivo del asunto era que, ninguno de los estudiantes se había entrometido ya que estaban todos sumergidos en sus propias batallas, con villanos especialmente dispuestos para neutralizar sus Quirks, y eso significaba tiempo, aunque ahora que venían los profesionales en camino, Izuku ya no estaba segura de que eso fuera un punto a favor.

Lo crítico del asunto fue qué, All Might derrotó a Nomu en una batalla feroz, mandándolo a volar fuera del recinto. Luego, de pie frente a ellos tres, comenzó a retarlos con palabras pero sin ningún movimiento. Y entonces, como si fuera la luz al final de un túnel, Izuku comprendió; ese era su límite, ese era el límite del símbolo de paz y ya no podía moverse.

Pero también sabía que tenían menos de 20 segundos antes de que llegaran los profesionales y sentía los pasos de estudiantes acercándose, debían salir de ahí.

– ¡Kurogiri-san, transpórtanos con All Might devuelta!

– ¿Estás loca, cómo voy a-…?

– ¡Sólo hazlo, está en su límite!

Aquello llamó la atención tanto de Kurogiri como de Tomura, pero ambos acataron de inmediato confiando en sus palabras.

Lo último que sintió Izuku antes de ser consumida por la oscuridad, fue el estruendo de los profesionales accediendo al recinto, y frente a sí, estudiantes de la Yüei corriendo hacia ellos, entre los alumnos un muchacho de ojos heterocromáticos, y a su lado, su amigo de la infancia.

Ese día, el héroe número uno y símbolo de paz de la nación, fue secuestrado.


	3. Héroe

_Otra vez estaba allí… en ese frío e inmóvil amanecer de invierno._

 _En el exterior, la densa niebla imposibilitaba ver algo que no fuera uno mismo, la quietud imperaba en el ambiente, nada se movía y nada cambiaba. El viento no mecía los árboles, las aves no cantaban al alba, la vida se había evaporado, y lo único que podía saberse absoluto era el inalterable silencio._

 _En ese terrorífico escenario, al interior de un oscuro ataúd; yacía descansando ella, recostada sobre suaves lirios blancos. Su tiempo se había detenido y en consecuencia, no podía moverse, hablar o sentir. Ya sólo le restaba esperar la eternidad sumida en su soledad, en silencio y a oscuras._

Una vez más, despertó en completa angustia, como cada día desde que tuvo conciencia de sus sueños. Se sentó entre las mantas de su cama, mientras que con una de sus manos tapaba su frente y ojo izquierdo de forma inconsciente, como si ese acto involuntario la ayudara a calmar su desproporcionado terror.

Por algún motivo, desde que tenía uso de razón, siempre tuvo muy presente la muerte, como una constante invariable en su vida. Antes de que falleciera su madre solía soñar con aves y pequeños animales en descomposición, flores marchitas, suelos infértiles o ríos secos, en sus sueños nada nunca tuvo vida. Podía ignorar sus terrores nocturnos gracias al cariño de su madre y sus coloridos días de infancia, llenos de juegos y amor, llenos de un rubio molestándola en todo momento, días felices. Pero cuando perdió a su progenitora todo cambió, a sus tiernos siete años fue obligaba a comprender la realidad del mundo, y en consecuencia, ya no eran animales pequeños los que morían, era ella manifestándose como una premonición del porvenir.

No supo realmente cuanto tiempo estuvo meditando en la misma posición, pero cuando se levantó los primeros rayos de luz comenzaban a asomarse por la ventana. Tenía su propia rutina personal, colocaría música para apaciguar su silencio, comería algo liviano y se alistaría para enfrentar el día. Con eso en mente, caminó hasta un antiguo estéreo y apretó uno de sus botones para reproducir el disco que estaba dentro, desde donde se había quedado la última vez. Sonrió con amargura al escuchar los primeros tiempos de la sonata 'Trino del Diablo', como si su despertar no hubiese sido lo suficientemente agrio. Si había un ser superior, era obvio que disfrutaba de la ironía. Pensó qué, si existiese un infierno para ella, ya fuera de fuego o hielo(1), sería bastante más optimista con su destino, cualquier cosa era mejor que la inercia de ese ataúd oscuro, que el silencio, la quietud y, por supuesto, la soledad.

-o-

Entró a pasó seguro a la estancia, conocía aquel complejo como la palma de su mano, tenía acceso irrestricto a las capas más vedadas al público. Se adentró en el laboratorio principal (que a sus ojos, parecía más una cámara de tortura) y observó atenta la situación.

En el centro de sala, en un mesón de metal, se encontraba recostado el héroe número uno de Japón, en su forma delgada. Grilletes, cadenas y correas lo sujetaban firmemente al mesón, el cual estaba clavado al piso. Con excepción de su rostro, casi no se podía ver ninguna parte de su cuerpo entre toda ese arsenal que lo inmovilizaba. Aunque Izuku sospechaba que lo único que prevenía que se levantara era aquella droga que inhibía su Quirk.

– Buenos días Izuku-chan, ¿dormiste bien? –Le preguntó el doctor, haciéndose visible detrás de unos estantes.

Le ignoró olímpicamente y se acercó hasta el héroe, se veía demacrado.

– Casi está inconsciente, ¿cuánto le diste? –Cuestionó horrorizada al ver la expresión desorientada del hombre, y el hilo de saliva que salía de su boca.

– La suficiente para matar a un elefante, pero resiste muy bien. –contestó feliz.

– Das asco…

– Bueno, bueno. Hoy es tu gran día~ comenzaremos cuando estés lista.

– ¿Dónde está Tomura?...

– Él no vendrá –Respondió una voz detrás de ella, logrando que se volteara para apreciar al terrorífico hombre entrando a la habitación.

– Maestro… buenos días –Saludó inclinando su cabeza. Respetaba y temía en porciones iguales a ese hombre. Sabía que en el fondo él no se agradaba de ella, pero la soportaba porque Tomura tenía una extraña fijación con su persona, que consistía en ignorarla la mayor parte del tiempo y planear o escucharla cantar lo que restaba de el. Izuku no tenía una voz privilegiada ni mucho menos, pero su voz era lo suficientemente afinada y aguda para tranquilizar la ansiedad de Tomura. – ¿Por qué no vendrá? –Se animó a preguntar. Estar con esos hombres era demasiado peligroso sin su compañero cerca.

– No vendrá y punto. Vamos a comenzar. –Sentenció. Izuku tuvo un terrible presentimiento.

De pronto, un olor acre se hizo presente en la estancia y esa fue toda la confirmación que necesitó para saber que saldría muy mal… Se consoló pensando que al menos sería persiguiendo un ideal. Y eso era mejor que vivir una vida de conformidad.

– Sí.

Siguiendo las instrucciones del doctor, se recostó desnuda sobre una camilla continúa a la de All Might. Sus tobillos, muñecas y cuello fueron apresados con correas de cuero. Una docena de tubos se articulaban por medio de agujas a sus brazos, seis cánulas pequeñas se unían a su pecho a través de parches redondos, y una sonda gruesa (que dolía horrores) se abría paso por su garganta para conectarla a un respirador. El doctor le inyectó algo que probablemente era para disminuir sus signos vitales antes del proceso, comenzaba a sentirse débil.

Una solitaria lágrima escapó de sus ojos.

Entonces comenzó. Grandes cantidades de sangre salían de su cuerpo por medio de las sondas, mientras sangre ajena ingresaba con una fuerza invasiva. Esa era la primera fase de la sincronización, proveer la mayor cantidad de material genético al contenedor para acoger al Quirk con la familiaridad de su residente anterior. Un proceso sumamente desgastante. De no ser por el respirador, su ritmo respiratorio se habría descontrolado, y no podría oxigenar sus órganos y tejidos como se requería.

Debido a la transfusión de sangre, su corazón no estaba bombeando como lo haría con normalidad. Y antes de que concluyera la primera fase, la segunda se había puesto en marcha. Ya que todas las venas accesibles estaban ocupadas, una larga aguja intra-cardiaca perforó su pared torácica para penetrar el ventrículo izquierdo de su corazón con una solución de adrenalina. El dolor que sintió fue tan intenso que ya no pudo acallar sus quejidos, sus lágrimas se desbordaron sin reparo.

El doctor hizo una incisión en su costado izquierdo, bajo sus costillas, que la hizo gritar de dolor. Sin embargo, lo peor vino cuando metió su mano al interior de su cuerpo para masajear su corazón y estimular el bombeo, esto se debía a qué, como era previsible, su cuerpo rechazó completamente la sangre del héroe y le estaba provocando un fallo múltiple.

Izuku estaba tan sumida de dolor que ya no era consciente de su entorno, no podía pensar ni entender nada más allá de sus propios gemidos de dolor. De estarlo, habría escuchado como All Might les rogaba a esos hombres que se detuvieran, alegando que la estaban lastimando, que no resistiría… su tono era desesperado.

La tercera y última fase había llegado cuando el Maestro se sitúo a la cabecilla de ambos mesones, colocando su mano diestra en la cabeza de All Might y la otra en la cabeza de Izuku. Debido a que el One for All se transfería de forma paulatina de un usuario a otro, el traspaso debía hacerse simultáneamente en una primera oportunidad, aquello haría el nexo irreversible. Además, el Maestro ya no poseía el poder de antaño como para alojar aquel Quirk en su cuerpo y luego traspasárselo a la chica como haría normalmente, sin mencionar que ese poder tan especial había sido alimentado por numerosas personas. Así que aquella era la forma más segura de transferirlo. De todas formas, si la chica moría el Quirk volvería por completo a su dueño original y podría intentarlo con otro espécimen hasta que funcionase.

En ese momento, Izuku sintió una devastadora corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo y todo el dolor que había sentido con anterioridad se intensificó excesivamente, los quejidos que trataba de acallar ahora eran gritos desgarradores, su nariz y oídos sangraban con fluidez, y no podía controlar los espasmos de su cuerpo. Era un dolor demasiado aterrador para ser real, y por la cantidad de estímulos químicos que había recibido, no podía caer en la inconsciencia.

En un pequeño atisbo de lucidez, pensó que seguramente así se sentiría ser ejecutado por choques eléctricos, sentía que se consumía.

Pero cuando pensó que ya no podría más, que iba a morir de agonía, el dolor cesó. No supo porque, pero el Maestro había quitado la mano de su cabeza, la sangre ajena había dejado de entrar a su cuerpo y ya no sentía la mano del doctor en su costado. Seguramente ya no había ninguna droga entrado a su torrente sanguíneo, porque estaba comenzando a perder la consciencia, y lo agradeció, lo agradeció con todas sus fuerzas. Antes de que todo se volviera oscuridad, sintió que alguien la alzaba en sus brazos con cuidado y le decía que todo estaría bien. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, le creyó a un héroe.

-o-

All Might se adentró en los terrenos de la Academia Yüei con aquella peliverde en brazos, había cubierto su cuerpo con una bata blanca que encontró en ese terrible lugar y había huido antes de que aquel hombre que personificaba al All for One pudiese reaccionar. Estaba completamente horrorizado de lo que le habían hecho a aquella joven, que tenía la edad de sus estudiantes. Él podía soportar cualquier clase de tortura y estaría bien, pero lo que le habían hecho a aquella chica era, a sus ojos, imperdonable.

Apresuró el paso para alcanzar la enfermería, debía ser ágil y rápido para que la peliverde no se desangrara, y además, ningún estudiante les viera. Aún estaban en horario de clases. No pensó llevarla a un hospital convencional ya que habría tenido que dar muchas explicaciones, sobre quien era ella y porque estaba en ese estado, no podría simplemente decir que habían tratado de traspasar su Quirk a ella o algo por el estilo. También, estaba el tema de su "asociación", parecía muy cómoda entre villanos.

Pero dejando eso de lado, lo importante para el héroe era salvarla. Y con ese pensamiento en mente, alcanzó la habitación en la que se encontraba Recovery Girl, y en un tono suplicante le pidió ayudar a la joven.

-ooo-

(1)Los Sionistas creen que existen varios infiernos, y todos tienen una característica especial; hay unos de fuego, otros de hielo, otros de tortura, etc.

Hola! Lamento que este capítulo haya sido algo angustiante, pero al final papi All Might salvó el día y bueno, todo amamos a Toshinori(?). No quiero adelantar nada pero les cuento que ahora Izuku podrá conocer a Todoroki-kun, Shin-chan y reencontrarse con Kacchan, en esta historia el romance no será lo principal pero de todas formas quiero que Izuku conozca el amor y los friendzonee a todos xD Si les gustó denme su parecer en los comentarios, me gusta leer las opiniones de la gente y quiero ajustarme a sus expectativas.

Gracias por leer, trataré de que salga un cap o más por semana.


	4. Gatos

— Por favor…

— Toshinori, sabes que no puedo tomar una decisión así a la ligera y tú aún-…

— Por favor, tomaré toda la responsabilidad.

El director Nedzu suspiró rendido, negarle algo a All Might era muy difícil. Era terco incluso cuando le había argumentado que aquello pondría en riesgo al resto de los estudiantes, que Aizawa estaría completamente en desacuerdo cuando despertara y qué él mismo temía por la integridad del héroe número uno, que aún estaba muy lesionado.

En ese momento, entró en la oficina Recovery Girl.

— ¿Cómo está ella? —Preguntó con prisas Toshinori.

— Ya está estable pero… —La mujer de mayor edad miró con seriedad al héroe, por su semblante se podía deducir que estaba bastante perturbada.— No sólo se trata del incidente que vivió contigo, Toshinori. La chica tenía altos niveles de toxicidad en su sangre, probablemente ha ingerido drogas desde hace mucho tiempo, drogas que no pude identificar. Y además… — Tomó una pausa para ordenar sus ideas, todavía estaba asombrada por la evolución de la menor.

— ¿Además?... —La instó a seguir, el rubio comenzaba a desesperarse con los silencios.

— Es bastante inusual su recuperación, pese a que recibió una toracotomía ya casi no tiene ninguna cicatriz en el costado, sólo quedó la marca. Es como si hubiera tenido meses de recuperación… y yo no tuve nada que ver.

Al escuchar aquello, All Might dio un suspiro de alivio. Cuando estuvo en aquel horripilante pabellón junto a la chica de cabellos verdes, realmente creyó que ella no sobreviviría. Pensó que su muerte era inminente aún cuando corrió lo más rápido que pudo devuelta a la Academia, cualquier persona normal habría fallecido.

— Ya veo —Susurró con calma, para posteriormente voltearse a mirar al director. — ¿Entonces?.

— No será alumna, se le dará un trabajo. Y a la menor provocación será enviada a prisión.

—0—

Izuku abrió los ojos con cansancio, su cuerpo se sentía entumecido y sus labios resecos. Sentía una sonda deslizarse por uno de sus brazos pero ya no había ningún dolor, podía imaginar que le estaban administrando algo para inhibirlo. Además, el lugar en el que estaba recostada se sentía mullido y las mantas cálidas, había un olor agradable y por el brillo de la habitación, no era difícil imaginarse que estaba lejos de aquellos laboratorios. Una mano se enlazaba a la suya.

— Que bueno que hayas despertado, ¿cómo te sientes?. —Preguntó una voz junto a ella. Estaba agotada, pero aún así giró sus ojos para mirarle. Junto a su cama se encontraba el héroe más aclamado de la nación, en su versión –según ella- más patética, mirándole con preocupación y tomando su mano con cuidado. Por los vendajes que traía notaba que también estaba herido y, por la cantidad de cosas en la habitación, supuso que llevaba muchas horas allí, tal vez días.

— ¿Qué… quieres…?.

— Mi chica… ¿cómo te llamas? —Cuestionó con suavidad el hombre. A lo que ella sólo le miró con indiferencia, y con un movimiento perezoso alejó su mano del mayor.

— ¿Dónde estoy?.

— Esta es la enfermería de la Academia Yüei. —Sonrió amable, cómo la chica no contestaba a sus preguntas sería mejor que él contestara a las suyas o no habría comunicación.

— ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?.

— Trabajo aquí, creí que sería mejor que llevarte a un hospital.

— ¿Vas a entregarme?... —Cuestionó, mirando el cielo de la habitación con algo parecido a la resignación. No estaba atada a nada, pero sería absurdo tratar de huir en una institución llena de héroes profesionales y aspirantes a héroes, no llegaría muy lejos.

— No, sé que estabas voluntariamente con esos Villanos pero no te entregaré, te pondrían en una prisión… y sólo eres una niña. —Respondió tranquilo, captando la atención de la joven, que le veía sorprendida.

— Entonces…

— Te quedarás aquí, ambos sabemos que con tantos héroes cerca esto es tan o más seguro que una prisión. Tengo todos los permisos correspondientes, pero tendrás que cumplir con algunas reglas.

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar que las cumpliré?.

— Porque si no lo haces serás enviada a la prisión de máxima seguridad del país.

—0—

Se miró en el espejo con algo de desagrado. Portaba el clásico informe destinado a la enfermería de la Yüei, una bata blanca que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, con botones dorados y un prendedor de color azul en el centro del pecho. En otras circunstancias no se habría disgustado por un atuendo, pero por alguna razón aquella bata/vestido le hacía ver innecesariamente femenina. Pensó qué Recovery Girl, la médico que había estado cuidando de ella la semana que estuvo en recuperación, tenía mucho que ver con aquel ridículo uniforme, la mujer de mayor edad presentaba gustos demasiado infantiles.

Luego de que la anciana notara sus conocimientos en el área médica, le habían dado un trabajo como ayudante de enfermería. Aquel era uno de los requisitos para no ser entregada a las autoridades, conjuntamente con; no salir bajo ningún motivo de la escuela, no entrar en contacto con sus antiguos compañeros, no agredir a ningún integrante de la comunidad, y por último y más importante, no activar su recién adquirido Quirk. Si rompía a alguna de esas reglas sería enviada a una prisión de alta seguridad, lo cual era realmente inconveniente ya que escapar de un recinto así era casi imposible, y por aún, la pondrían bajo los efectos de un Quirk de autenticidad y tendría que dar una declaración. E Izuku prefería morir antes que delatar a la Liga.

Así estaban las cosas para ella; o se mordía la lengua y obedecía o se cortaba el cuello, no existían más opciones.

Unos golpes en la puerta la hicieron salir de sus pensamientos, y al voltearse pudo identificar a un muchacho de cabellos gris azulado y notables ojeras entraba a la habitación.

— Yo… ¿está la enfermera? —Preguntó sorprendido, no esperaba encontrarse con una chica allí, y menos una que portaba el uniforme de la enfermería y luciera de su edad, o quizás menos.

— De momento no está. Pero yo puedo ayudarte, ¿qué necesitas?.

— Pues… —Se acercó a ella para mostrarle sus manos, tenía varios rasguños pero no parecía nada grave. — Sólo necesito algunos parches para que no se infecte.

Izuku suspiró y le pidió que tomara asiento, hasta que encontrara la manera de salir de allí, tendría que realizar ese tipo de trabajos o llamaría la atención. Caminó hasta un estante para extraer un botiquín y lo depositó en un mesón, para luego acercar una silla y sentarse frente al chico, que se veía algo incomodo por su cercanía, especialmente cuando sus rodillas se rozaban.

— Puedo hacerlo sólo.

— No, hay que limpiar las heridas. —Le contestó de inmediato. Tomó un pedazo de algodón con unas pinzas y lo untó en suero fisiológico, para así, comenzar a desinfectar el área. Izuku no era una experta pero tenía el conocimiento básico para tratar a una persona, adquirido en su intento por ayudar a Tomura.

Ambos muchachos se mantuvieron en silencio durante todo el proceso. Ella porque prefería concentrarse en su labor y él porque no era una persona dada a la comunicación, pero aquel día haría una excepción sólo porque el rostro curioso de la peliverde ya era demasiado notorio.

— Gatos —Mencionó con simpleza, capturando la atención de Izuku, que incluso levantó su rostro para mirarle directamente.

—0—

Lamento muchísimo la demora, estuve haciendo algo de rol y me entretuve demasiado con el Tontoroki xd por cierto, cambié la portada (si leen la historia en wattpad subo imágenes y esas cosas con los capítulos.)


End file.
